Triple Changer
Triple Changers ('''Tripletrons' in Japan)'' are Transformers that can transform from robot into two different alternate modes. Transformers: Generation 1 Triple Changers were introduced into the Transformers toy line in 1985. They were named among the top selling toys in 1985 by Playthings magazine.Transformers named top toy of '85; buyers representing 3,500 stores cast votes for best-sellers in Playthings survey, Playthings, December 1, 1985 No particular origin was given to the Triple Changers in most storylines. According to the Dreamwave Productions comic, The Triple Changers were the result of experiments by Shockwave to produce a robot with more than one alternate mode. Failed attempts resulted in the Duocons. The first successful Triple Changer was Springer, followed by Blitzwing. Later, they were joined by Astrotrain, Broadside, Sandstorm and Octane. Triple Changers can change between their multiple alternate modes twice as fast as most Transformers. The original commercial for Scorponok described him as a Triple Changer, despite it not being mentioned on the box. Dreamwave's More Than Meets The Eye series additionally described the Headmaster Horrorcons Apeface and Snapdragon as Triple Changers. In 2005, an E-hobby repaint of Blitzwing named Overcharge was released, making him another Triple Changer by default. The Generation 1 Triple Changers' alternate modes consist of the following: * Apeface Cybertronian jet / transmetal gorilla * Astrotrain D-62 (Japanese) 2-8-4 steam locomotive / space shuttle * Blitzwing Mitsubishi Type 74 main battle tank / (Soviet) MiG-25 "Foxbat" jet fighter * Broadside F/A-18 Hornet / aircraft carrier * Octane Tanker truck / Boeing KC-767 jumbo jet * Overcharge See Blitzwing. * Sandstorm Dune buggy / transport helicopter * Scorponok City / robot scorpion * Snapdragon Cybertronian jet / transmetal dinosaur * Springer Cybertronian car / helicopter right|thumb|Scorponok in scorpion mode Although there are many examples of other Transformers with 2 alternate modes, the group mentioned above are the only ones that possess the official designation. Some other G1 Transformers with three modes include: * Doubledealer Missile Truck / Decepticon falcon * Galvatron Cannon / laser pistol * Metroplex City / battle station * Trypticon Battle station / city / robot dinosaur * Scattershot Cybertronian plane / cannon * Punch-Counterpunch Autobot robot / Decepticon robot / Pontiac Fiero car * Fortress Maximus City / battle station * Seacons With the exception of Snaptrap (tortoise), the other 5 Seacons - Nautilator, Overbite, Seawing, Skalor and Tentakill - could transform into both their sea creature modes (lobster, shark, manta ray, coelacanth and octopus, respectively) and a weapon mode for use by their combined form, Piranacon (Piranaking in some fiction). * Cerebros Human base, Fortress Maximus head. * Tracks Car / flying car. Technically, all Transformers that are parts of a gestalt could also be called triple changers, as they have a robot mode, a vehicle mode and a body part mode, however, most fans only consider forms that a robot can form all by itself for being a Triple Changer. The Decepticon Sixshot and the Autobot Quickswitch have a robot mode and 5 alternate modes. So technically, they are not Triple Changers because they have more than 3 modes. Transformers: Generation 2 The commercial for Generation 2 Dreadwing actually had him say "No one can escape Triple Changing Dreadwing!" In a second shorter commercial the announcer actually says "Dreadwing is a Triple Changer." Beast Wars In Beast Wars, the term Triple Changer was replaced with Three Mode Conversion. Oddly though, the commercial for Rampage and Depth Charge mentioned that they had "Triple changing action." When IDW Publishing printed it's Transformers: Beast Wars Sourcebook it specifically mentioned the Maximals B'Boom and Bigmos as Triple Changers, but most of the other Transformers with a third mode were given names like "Mode 3" and "third form". Unicron Trilogy ''Transformers: Armada'' In the Transformers: Armada series, Laserbeak is described as a Triple Changer on the packaging. The Transformers: Armada More Than Meets The Eye profile series from Dreamwave Comics also lists Overrun as a Triple Changer, but states that he, like many Mini-Cons are "Triple Changers" with a weapon mode. This would imply that any Mini-Con with a weapon mode is a Triple Changer. * Laserbeak Video Camera / Gun / Bird * Overrun Jet / Gun * Prowl police car / gun * Makeshift Osprey / Dual Gatling guns * Firebot fire truck/missile launcher pod * Terradive Futuristic versions of SR-71 / gauntlet * Gunbarrel cargo plane / machine gun * Thunderwing jet / Shuriken ''Transformers: Energon'' In Transformers: Energon, Scorponok is described is a Triple Changer on his packaging. When Hasbro/Takara first envisioned the concept for Energon, the Autobots were to be combiners with a "Powerlinx" feature, while Decepticons were to be Triple Changers, but this was abandoned for most of the Decepticons having a "hyper-power" mode, which usually just revealed more weapons. * Scorponok transmetal scorpion-like construction vehicle/Cybertronian jet. ''Transformers: Cybertron'' The following Transformers: Cybertron toys are described as Triple Changers on their packaging: * Anti-Blaze Fire truck / Gun * Checkpoint Police Car / Gun * Megatron / Galvatron Race Car / Jet * Dark Scorponok remolded Energon Scorponok * Scythe Helicopter / Gun * Cryo Scourge Despite being a mere recolor of Scourge who was not described as a Triple Changer, Cryo Scourge is described as a Triple Changer for being able to turn into a single-headed or a three-headed dragon. * Optimus Prime fire truck / "jet" Some Mini-Cons have a third mode, but are not labeled as Triple Changers. * Razorclaw Jet / Shuriken * Shockwave Jet / Gun * Sky Lynx Jet / Gun ''Transformers: Universe'' In the Transformers: Universe toy line, Armada Overrun was repainted and released as the Mini-Con partner to Ultra Magnus. *'Overrun' *'Tankor' Transformers Classics The Transformers Classics toy line so far has two Triple Changers. * Astrotrain bullet train / space shuttle * Tankor (Octane) tanker truck / cargo Jet 2007 Transformers film * '''Shockwave AH-64 Apache helicopter / Artillery Gun (VG only) Transformers Animated * Blitzwing Tank / Jet Fighter Note: Shockwave (who turns into a tank) can disguise himself as an Autobot whose alternate mode is a crane. He technically has four modes, and he is now listed as a Triple Changer on his box. Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen * Soundwave - The package for Deluxe Soundwave states he is a Triple Changer. He turns from Cybertronian jet to satellite.http://action-figure.com/modules.php?op=modload&name=ImageBank&file=index&id=90913 * Mixmaster - Turns from concrete mixer to "battle mode". *'Megatron' - Described in supporting fiction as being a Triple Changer with a jet and tank mode. None of the toy boxes describe him as a Triple Changer, and only the Voyager class toy is capable of jet and tank modes, all other molds are only capable of either jet or tank mode. Not both! Although the Deluxe Rampage toy has a "Jackhammer Mode" the packaging does not list him as a Triple Changer. References Bibliography *McDonough J. & Patyk A., 2004,"Transformers More Than Meets The Eye Official Guidebook, volume 2" Dreamwave Productions. ISBN 0-9733817-7-9 Transformers Generations, 2001. ISBN 4-7669-3800-3 id:Triple Changers ja:トリプルチェンジャー Category:Transformers lines and sublines Category:Triple Changers